Wishes Do Come True, Syaoran
by by-poons
Summary: Kurogane, A famous, meanie actor. Sakura, Most famous celebrity in the city. Fye, A newbie actor, friend of Sakura. Syaoran, A poor manager who loves to daydream.Hint: quite OOC. AU. 2 pairings.
1. Chapter 1 : All I Can Do is Wishing

**Wishes do Come True, Syaoran**

Hi everyone! It's SnoopyB again! I hope you like my second fanfic, please review after you read if you'd like.

* * *

**Chapter 1: All I can do is Wishing **

"Oi, put my shoes away!"

"Yes sir!"

"My socks too, idiot!"

"Okay sir!"

"Now go away, I want to watch TV alone."

"Okay… Sir… I…"

"What?"

"I just ask can I have my salary…"

"Do you think you worked hard enough to have your salary?"

"But…"

"Go away! I told you I want to watch TV! And remind me when it's time for the shooting."

"Okay … I'll call when it's 4:00 PM sir."

_This is me, Syaoran, a poor guy who works as a manager. Who worked in the city to keep my family alive.  
__And he is Kurogane, the famous pop star. He may looks cool, but his attitude not cool at all._

_I wonder why I'm so selfish applying to be his manager…  
__Oh ya, it's because that time I haven't know his real attitude. I was his big fan, but now I'm his big hater._

Syaoran walked inside a bar, where his best friend, Ryuoh, worked.  
"Let me guess," said Ryuoh, "Your day is as bad as usual?"

"You're right," said Syaoran, "My days are always the same."

"I heard today you're coming to a movie shoot?" asked Ryuoh, "Are there some famous actors coming?"

"I don't think so," said Syaoran, "I don't know any of them. Take a look."

Syaoran handed a paper to Ryuoh, where it's listed all actors that played in the movie. Ryuoh reads, and suddenly he drops the glass of milk he's holding.  
"What's wrong?" asked Syaoran.

Ryuoh slapped Syaoran in face, "Can't you read this?"

"Ouch, yes I can," said Syaoran, "Sa-ku-ra."

"She's the most famous celebrity in this city!" said Ryuoh, "You don't know her?"

"I rarely watch TV," said Syaoran.

"It's so rare for a chance to meet her!" said Ryuoh, "You must get me her autograph!"

"Sure," said Syaoran, "But…"

"Thank you so much, Syaoran!" Ryuoh hugged Syaoran, "You're my best friend!"

"I don't know what she looks like…" said Syaoran.

"Just find the prettiest girl there," said Ryuoh, "That's her."

"Excuse me?" said Syaoran.

"She has short brown hair and emerald eyes," said Ryuoh, "Got it?"

"I guess," said Syaoran.

"Now, go! Get her autograph!" said Ryuoh.

"The shooting is at 4:30 PM!" said Syaoran.

"Coming early is good!" said Ryuoh.

"It's way too early! It's still 11 AM," said Syaoran.

"Shit," said Ryuoh.

We don't want to listen all their conversation, ne? Let's just say… It's 4:00 PM. Syaoran and Kurogane arrived at the shooting place. Syaoran is taking the big-heavy-bags-of-Kurogane-stuffs from the car, and Kurogane is having fun with the staffs and his fans.

_Shit. Why am I supposed to take these heavy things while you're chatting with those girls?_

As he walked with those bags, he talks in his heart… And suddenly he dropped the bags, with jaw opened and eyes widen big.

Can you guess what's he looking at?

Sakura. The celebrity Ryuoh talked about.

_OMG. She must be that girl. Ryuoh is right; she's the prettiest here. She's pretty, sexy, intelligent (I guess from her look), rich, beautiful…__No. She's coming to me? What should I do? What should I say? I can't move… Someone help!_

"Are you okay?" she said.

_Am I dreaming? She talked to me._

When Syaoran felt a glare from Kurogane, he's back to reality from his daydreams.

"I'm okay, definitely," said Syaoran.

"I never had seen you before. Who are you?" asked Sakura.

"…Kurogane's manager…" he replied in nervous, "Syaoran."

"I see. I'm Sakura. Nice to meet you," said Sakura.

As Syaoran shook his hand with Sakura, his mind flies again out to nowhere. Maybe around Pluto or Neptune.

_Her hand is so soft… and she's kind too. I guess this is the best day of my life since I worked with that Kuro-bitch. The first time a girl cares about me since that day._

"Those bags…" said Sakura, "Are Kurogane's?"

"Y,yes," said Syaoran, "They are."

"So many," said Sakura, "You're carrying them, alone?"

"I am," said Syaoran, more nervous.

"Let me help you then," said Sakura.

"No need! I can carry them myself," said Syaoran.

"You can?" said Sakura; "I can't even carry one of them alone."

"Leave it to me," said Syaoran, "Anyway… Can I have your autograph?"

"Sure, sure!" said Sakura.

"Thanks…" said Syaoran. Sakura smiled, "You're welcome."

"Oi! Give me my soft-drink!" said Kurogane.  
_Shit. That bitch ruins all the fun. At least I got her signature for Ryuoh._

"Coming, sir!" said Syaoran.

"Well then, talk to you later, Syaoran!" Sakura winked.

"Sure, Sakura-san," said Syaoran.

_What a rare sight. A girl winked at me…_

A guy came to Sakura. "Hi, Sakura-chan!" he said.

"Oh, hi Fye-san," said Sakura, "I'm so glad we're playing in the same movie."

"Me too," said Fye.

_Who the hell is he? Sakura's boyfriend?_

"Hi, Kurogane!" said Sakura.  
"Oh, hi," Kurogane replied, "Who's that?"

"My friend Fye," said Sakura, "He applied to play in movies for many times, and this time he finally can made it."

"A newbie, eh?" said Kurogane.  
Fye smiled, "Nice to meet you, Kuro-wane."  
"Kuro-wane?" said Kurogane.  
"Oh, is it Kuro-gin?" said Fye.

"What the…"  
"Sorry! It's Kuro-ne. Right?"  
"It's Kurogane!"  
"Sorry, he's not good at remembering things," said Sakura.

_That Fye guy is good at teasing Kurogane. I think he's nice. But he looks like… a bit gay-ish. Somehow. Ah, Sakura looked at me… Aww…_

_I wish I could be her manager instead of Kurogane's…_

_But it's just impossible. If it happens I'll faint right away and will die happily._

_It's just a wish.

* * *

_

Chapter 1 end! How's it? Too short, eh?Review please if you'd like. It's my first time writing a fic like this. I hope you like it. Thanks for reading, stay tuned for chapter 2.


	2. Chapter 2 : I'm in Love

**Wishes do Come True, Syaoran**

**Chapter 2: I'm in Love

* * *

**"Sugoi!" said Ryuoh, "This is… really her autograph! Thanks!" 

"You're welcome," said Syaoran, "Anyway, do you believe at things like… 'Love at first sight'?"

"Not really," said Ryuoh, "Hey, what's wrong?"

"3 words," said Syaoran, "I'm in love."

Ryuoh dropped the glass of water he's holding, "What! With whom? Could it be … Sakura?"

Syaoran nods.

"That'll be a tough one," said Ryuoh, "Since almost every man in this city loves her."

"I don't care," said Syaoran.

"Oh you blockhead," said Ryuoh, "Let me explain the reality."

"Sakura: Pretty, sexy, rich, intelligent, kind, almost perfect. Everyone likes her," said Ryuoh, "And you?"

"Stop it," said Syaoran, "You're breaking my heart."

"Does she even know your name?" asked Ryuoh.

"She knew me!" said Syaoran, "As Kuro-bitch's manager."

"Ha," said Ryuoh, "Is there another shooting today?"

"No, but…" said Syaoran, "At 3:00 PM Fye and Sakura will come…"

"It's 2:50 already," said Ryuoh, "You're not going home?"

Syaoran shocked, as he looks at his watch, "Oh no… I forgot! My doom's day is coming!" He ran away to Kurogane's place to inform him about the visit.

"Wish you luck," said Ryuoh waving his hand.

"NANI!" said Kurogane, "You Baka!"

"Sorry, sir!" said Syaoran, "I completely forgot about it…"

"They'll come in 10 minutes… I'll get ready," said Kurogane, "Before that, I must punish you."

Syaoran gulped.

Kurogane tied up Syaoran and throws him to the big garden in front of his house.

_At least I only got tied up. Before he threw me to an aquarium full of sharks and gives me a big bowl of living spiders. Yuck._

"What're you doing? Run around the garden, 500 times!" said Kurogane.

"What? 500 times? Around this big garden?" asked Syaoran.

"Oh well," said Kurogane, "I'll put you in a cage full of gay people again then."

"NO! I'll run around the garden as I'm tied up but… no gays please!" Syaoran started jumping.

Well, Syaoran had a trauma with gays. Before, Kurogane gave him a punishment, being locked with a gay for the whole day in a room. That's why his instinct about gays is strong.

As Syaoran jumped for 400 meters (The garden is 1024x768 pixels… I meant meters.), Sakura and Fye arrived.

"Welcome!" said Kurogane.

"Hi, Kuro-nya," said Fye, "What's your manager doing there?"

"It's Kurogane," he replied, "He's just… doing his daily exercise. That's all."

"Oh, that's why he's so strong," said Sakura.

As Kurogane took Sakura and Fye inside, he gave Syaoran an evil smile. Then, he pressed a button on the wall.

_I have a bad feeling about that smile…_

Syaoran turned back, and he can see; 3 Herder dogs are ready to chase him coming out from a cage.

_He wants to kill me! I'm tied up, I'm tired running here from the bar, and now I must run from those herders?_

Syaoran ran… well, we could say jumped, as fast as he can from those dogs. "Mommy!" shouted Syaoran, "Help me! Take me home!"

"He's in danger!" said Sakura, "We must help him."

"Don't care about him," said Kurogane, "He's just playing with my cute dogs. He loves animals."

Sakura gulped as she sees from the window; Syaoran got attacked by fierce dogs and screamed for help. "You sure?"

"Yeah," said Kurogane.

Those dogs made the rope that binds Syaoran loose. Syaoran quickly ran as fast as he can as those dogs chasing him.

_I hate dogs! Well… I love dogs, but if they're not as wild as those. Sakura! Help me! Don't just look at me, pitying and giving sympathy to me! I don't need your pity! I need your help!_

Then, a dog tackled Syaoran. He falls and faints. Kurogane saw that, and called the dogs into the cage. Syaoran's safe.

"Syaoran…" said Sakura, "He's lying on the garden bleeding. Are you _sure _he's _okay_?"

"Yeah he is!" said Kurogane, "He's just tired!"

"Okay," said Fye smiling to Kurogane, "I'm saving him, Kuro-pok."

"Ku-ro-ga-ne," he replied, "You don't need to save him."

"Me too," said Sakura, "Have sympathy on him, won't you?"

Fye came outside followed by Sakura and walked to fainting Syaoran lying on the grass. Syaoran quickly get his "Gay Alert" on, and gets up suddenly.

"Daijobu, Syaoran-kun?" asked Fye.

"Y…yes!" said Syaoran, "I'm okay."

"Syaoran!" said Sakura, "You're hurt!"

"We must bring him to the doctor," said Fye.

"Ah, no need to…" said Syaoran.

"Obey us!" Fye knocked Syaoran's head and he's back fainting again.

"Well, Kuro-chan!" said Fye with Syaoran on his back, "Just read the papers we gave you, don't come late to the shooting!"

"What the…" said Kurogane.

"Bye Kurogane!" said Sakura.

Sakura and Fye took Syaoran to nearest hospital.

"Syaoran!" said Sakura.

"Huh?" said Syaoran, "Where am I?"

"We take you to the nearest hospital since that bossy Kuro don't want to," said Sakura.

"But this isn't a serious injury…" said Syaoran.

"But, it still hurts, right?" said Sakura, "Have a rest."

"Kurogane will be mad…" said Syaoran.

"We'll take care of this," Fye knocked Syaoran's head again, "You just need to rest!"

Aww… poor Syaoran! Keep checking for Chapter 3. Thanks for reading, hope you like it. Oh, big thanks for the people who reviewed!


	3. Chapter 3 : The First Flight

**Wishes do Come True, Syaoran**

**Chapter 3: The First Flight**

"Where are you going?" asked Ryuoh.  
"Today the shooting takes place in an island," said Syaoran, "I don't know or care about the island's name."  
"Don't forget to buy me souvenir!" said Ryuoh, "Anything's fine!"  
"If I have money to spend," said Syaoran, "Well then, bye!"  
"It's time to go already?" said Ryuoh, "I'll miss you, buddy."

Syaoran went to the airport with Kurogane.

"Ah! It's Kuro-wanta!" Fye waved his hand, "And Syaoran!"  
Sakura whispered, "Kurogane."  
"Why I can't remember Kuro-yan's name but I can remember Syaoran's?"  
"Hello, Kurogane," said Sakura, "Where's Syaoran?"  
"Hi," Kurogane replied, "He's carrying my bags out from my car."

_What the hell he puts in his bag? A printer? His desk? It's… so heavy. I can't carry them alone…_ Syaoran carried the big bags. Then, he fell off the ladder with those bags. 

"Kuro-jun," said Fye, "I think that's your manager falling off the ladder."  
"Is he?" said Kurogane, "Shit, he fell with my precious bags!"

_My head hurts. Ouch. This feeling… Gay alert!_

"Syaoran, are you ok?" asked Sakura.  
"Kuro-pan supposed to help him carry these bags!" said Fye.  
"It's a manager's duty to do that," said Kurogane.  
"No it's not," said Sakura, "We'll help you, Syaoran."

With a look from Sakura, Syaoran got a Superman power and can carry those bags easily.

"Don't worry! I can do this!" said Syaoran.  
"Wow," said Sakura.  
"See? You don't need to help him!" said Kurogane.  
"There's still more bags in the car," said Sakura, "I'll help."  
"These are absolutely heavy," said Fye, "What're you carrying, Kuro-non?"  
"Shut up," said Kurogane.  
"Ah, Kuro-in have dirty secrets!" said Fye.

After check in, they went into the plane. Oddly, Fye got a seat with Kurogane. And Syaoran with Sakura.

_Am I dreaming? I don't know what happened… I'm sitting next to her!_

Fye came to Syaoran and whispered, "I just want to have fun with Kuro-nan. I exchanged our tickets."  
"Huh?" said Syaoran.  
"You don't want to sit next to him actually, right?" said Fye.  
"Err… Actually yes," said Syaoran, "Thanks, Fye-san."  
"My pleasure," said Fye, "Teasing Kuro-mina is definitely fun!"

_Uh-oh. I really feel sorry for this guy. Before I thought he's gay and I'm avoiding him. Actually he's really a nice guy! My gay alert is just over sensitive, I guess._

_Or could it be… he's interested at… No! Stop thinking badly of the person who's being nice to you!_

"Syaoran?" said Sakura.  
Syaoran blushed, "Yes, Sakura-san?"  
"Is it your first time in a plane?" asked Sakura.  
Syaoran nods.  
"I think you should watch the video," said Sakura, "It tells you basic information about this plane."  
"Okay," said Syaoran.

"Please watch the safety information video, even you've watched this before," said one of the crew, "I'm Fei Wong, and I'm going to demonstrate how to use the seat belt."

_Somehow I'm scared of this guy… don't know why. Not gay alert! He looks like a psychopath for me. Don't glare at me! You're really scaring me!_

"And this is how to use the life vest," said Fei Wong, "Damn, it's too small."  
"You understood, Syaoran?" asked Sakura.  
"Well… not really," said Syaoran.

Then, Sakura taught Syaoran to use the seat belt.

"Thanks, Sakura-san," said Syaoran.  
"Just call me Sakura!" said Sakura.  
"But…" said Syaoran.  
"Please?"  
"O…okay…" said Syaoran, "Sakura."

"Let me get you a drink, Kuro-hong," said Fye, "What do you want?"  
"Thanks, coffee please." Kurogane sighed and thought, "How many times I should tell him my name?"  
The stewardess came, "What would you like to drink, sir?"  
"Tea for me please," said Fye, "And coffee for Kuro-su."

After a few hours in the plane…

"Are you okay?" said Sakura, "You looks pale."  
"Not really!" said Fye, "Kuro-mok is scaring me until my intestine jumps and makes me sick!"  
"What the heck…?" said Kurogane.  
"I want to throw up…" said Fye.  
"Go away! Quickly!" said Kurogane.

Fye just about to stand up, but he just can't take it anymore. He threw up. On Kurogane.

"Eww," said Sakura, "disgusting."  
"I'm sorry, Kuro-ron!" said Fye, "Terribly sorry! Oops… I…"  
"Go to the bathroom!" shouted Kurogane, "If you threw up at me again I won't forgive you!"  
"You okay, sir?" Syaoran gave him a blanket.  
"No. I feel stinky," said Kurogane, "I'll wash my face."

Syaoran sat again and heard Fye's throwing up in the bathroom again and again.

"Poor Kurogane," said Sakura.  
"Yeah, poor Fye-san too," said Syaoran.

30 minutes later, Fye came back. "I felt so much better!" said Fye.  
"Stay away from me!" said Kurogane.  
"I'm fine now, Kuro-kwok!" Fye spun around, "See?"

Suddenly, someone talked on the speaker. "Everyone, we're about to land soon. Please get back to your seat and use your seat belt."

"Finally!" said Fye, "Whee!"  
"Don't be so childish," said Kurogane.

The plane landed safely on the island. Yuuko came to greet them.  
"Welcome!" said Yuuko, "Before we start shooting, please go to the hotel and choose your room."

"Kid, your room's next to me no matter what," said Kurogane, "So whenever I call you, you can hear."  
Syaoran sighed, "Yes, sir."  
"I chose this one!" Sakura pointed a room in front of Syaoran's.  
"There's only one room left on this area," said Fye, "I'll choose this one! I don't want to be separated from you all!" He pointed the room next to Sakura's.

_I wished Sakura to be next to me. Sigh…_

Whatever, why would she wanted to be in a room next to me? That's just impossible. I'm just nobody for her…

_Cheer up, Syaoran! She cares about you, right?_

_No, no. Sakura cares about everyone near her._

Syaoran sighed and put his things in his room, "When I'll start my own family? Mom said someday I'll find someone that loves me as I do… but when!" he kicked the garbage bin in front him,

"Ah! Sorry, garbage bin… What the hell? Why should I apologize to a garbage bin? (Sighs again)"

* * *

Finally I can update! I hope you like it. At first, I want this to be Drama/ Romance themed, but I just can't write a fic without Humor in there, lol. If you like it, please review! Thanks for reading. I re-read the story and decided there's some things that must be fixed. It'll take longer time for the next chapter then...

Next chapter: The golden appearence of Diego, Fabrizio, and Cristiano. Syaoran-torturing. Ohohoho...


	4. Chapter 4 : Two Better Than One

**Wishes do Come True, Syaoran**

**Chapter 4: Two Better Than One

* * *

**

Syaoran yawned, "Sir, It's 5:00 AM."

"I know," said Kurogane, "My precious herder, Fabrizio and Cristiano, is gone, only Diego left. We must find them!"

"Stupid herders," Syaoran mumbles.

Syaoran looked around the hotel, feels very sleepy. "Fabrizio! Cristiano! Where are you? Please come out, I beg you!"

Syaoran feels more and more sleepy, and walks with eyes closed. When he opens his eyes, he's in a forest.

"Wh…where am I?" said Syaoran, "How can I get here? Oh, shit. I don't know how to get back to the hotel."

Syaoran walked around, and feels something behind him. "Is it a wild animal? Oh no. A bear? A wolf?"

He turned around and sighed, "Cristiano! The stupid herder! Come here, Cristiano…"

The dog barked at Syaoran and glares him.

"Uh-oh… it's Fabrizio!" Syaoran walked backwards and then he ran quickly with Fabrizio chasing him.

"Why you always wanted to eat me?" said Syaoran, "I'm not tasty!"

Cristiano, is the nicer herder, Syaoran usually plays with him. Cristiano looks almost the same with Fabrizio, especially when it's night. But Fabrizio, somehow hates Syaoran a lot (Or likes him?), he always chases and bites Syaoran whenever they meets. The last one is Diego, nicer than Fabrizio, but not as nice as Cristiano.

Back to the hotel, Kurogane is still looking for his dogs at the garden.

"Kuro-jyan!" said Fye behind him, "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for my lost dogs," said Kurogane.

"You don't ask for Syaoran's help?"

"I did. But I don't know where he is now."

"You better find your dogs," Fye looked at his watch, "At 6:30 the shooting starts."

"I know," said Kurogane, "I whistled, but they don't come."

"Hyuu! Kuro-kon can whistle!" said Fye, "Anyway, I'll help you."

"…Err…" said Kurogane, "Thanks."

Fye smiled as usual, "You're welcome, Kuro-tan."

Meanwhile, Syaoran is sitting on top of a tree, with barking Fabrizio under the tree.

"Shit. Why won't he go away?" said Syaoran. Fabrizio barked and tries to climb. "However you try, you can't get up here.

And I can't get down there, duh."

An alarm sound appears. "Huh? Oh no," said Syaoran looked at his watch, "It's 6:20 AM! I must go back."

He looked down and gulped, "I hate this."

He jumped to the ground. But, Fabrizio doesn't give Syaoran any mercy. He barks, chases, and bites Syaoran's foot. "Ouch!" Syaoran yelled, "See? I'm not tasty. Get away from me!"

Back to Kurogane and Fye, they've found Cristiano sleeping under the tree.

"Now, where's the last dog?" asked Fye.

"Just find him later," said Kurogane, "We'll start shooting."

"Kurogane, Fye-san, good morning," said Sakura.

"Good morning," replied Fye.

"Um… where's Syaoran?" asked Sakura.

"I don't know," said Kurogane, "I told him to find my dog Fabrizio and he's gone."

"Come on!" said Yuuko, "Let's get the tape rolling! We don't have all day to shoot!"

"Yes, yes!" said Fye, "Coming!"

Kurogane tied up Cristiano to a chair and walked away. Sakura followed them and looks worried.

An hour later, Syaoran isn't back. Kurogane seems he doesn't care.

"I wonder where's Syaoran," said Fye, "He's supposed to come when it's time to shooting."

"I'm worried," said Sakura, "I think he's lost."

"Okay, doggie," said Syaoran, "If you can find way back, you may bite me. Because of you, we're lost. Understand?"

Fabrizio, who seems satisfied after biting Syaoran for 10 minutes, ran away. "Don't run so fast!" said Syaoran, "I can't follow you!"

"That's it," said Sakura, "I'll find him."

"Don't, Sakura-chan," Fye grabbed her arm, "It's dangerous to go to the forest."

"But…" said Sakura, "My feeling tells me that he's there."

"I'll go. But you stay here, okay?" said Fye.

"Why? Searching together is better than alone…" said Sakura.

"Just stay here," said Fye, "I'm going to find him."

"What the hell are you doing!" said Yuuko.

"Huh?" replied Watanuki, "Eating noodles?"

"Our actors are in problem and you don't do anything?"

Watanuki gulped, "Can I do it after finish eating these?"

"Wa…ta…nu…ki…. (Evil glare)"

"Yes! Okay! I'll do it!" Watanuki ate the whole bowl of noodles and ran away.

"Don't dare to come back if that kid haven't be found!"

Fye walked inside the forest. "Wait… what's his name? Ranran? Oran? Syan? Shit. I forgot! Oh well…

Kuro-konta's manager! Are you here?" he shouted, "Err… I meant Kuro-dong's manager!"

"Where's Fye?" said Kurogane.

"He went to find Syaoran," Sakura looks more worried.

"What the…?" said Kurogane, "That's stupid."

"Why don't you care about him even a bit?" said Sakura, "He's your manager, right?"

"Because I know somehow he'll come to me," said Kurogane, "I don't need to find him."

"The stupid one is you then!" Sakura angrily points Kurogane, "You don't treat him as he treated you! You'll get the payback someday!"

"Whatever, girl," said Kurogane. Sakura turned around with arms crossed, "Baka."

Meanwhile Watanuki is looking for Syaoran…

"Damn! I forgot what he looks like! Oh well…" Watanuki sat behind the wall, "I'll just sit here and wait for them to find him."

Back to the forest, Syaoran is sleeping there. He's too tired to walk and too weak to.

"Aha! It's Syaoran!" said Fye, "That's his name! Syaoran! Where are you? Huh? That's… a dog! That must be Kuro-whee's dog!"

Fye meets Fabrizio and tied him up to his hand, "Now, be a good boy, help me find Syaoran, ne?" Fabrizio tried to escape, but Fye pulled the rope.

_Where am I… Oh yea, the forest. I must find Fabrizio… But my feet hurt… My head's dizzy… _

Suddenly, he wakes up and felt something.

_The Gay alert! It must be Fye. Even it's wrong, but it's useful sometimes. He must be in here somewhere!_

"Fye-san! Are you there?" said Syaoran, "It's me, Syaoran!"

"I heard something," said Fye, "I think."

"Fye-san!" shouted Syaoran.

"Ah, Syaoran! Maybe that's him," Fye walked with Fabrizio.

"Over here!"

"Where?" Fye turned around.

"Not there! Here!"

"Here?" Fye turned again.

"Your left! Left!"

"Oh," Fye pulled Fabrizio.

"Ah, there you are, Syaoran," said Fye.

"Fye-san… Thank goodness!" Syaoran cries happily, "I'm saved! From the hell of the lost and the dogs!"

"I don't think so," said Fye, "Because I also don't know how to go back."

Syaoran sighed, "You don't?"

Fye smiled, "I don't! Stand up, we'll find our way out. Oh… This dog bites you?"

Syaoran nodded. "Oh well…" said Fye.

Fye helped Syaoran to walk, and tries to find their way out. After walking for about 30 minutes, they heard Sakura's voice.

"Fye-san!" shouted Sakura, "Syaoran!"

"Sakura-chan!" said Fye, "We're here!" He lets Fabrizio go, and it goes to Kurogane's place.

"Are you two okay?" asked Sakura.

"I'm okay," said Fye, "but he's not." He points to Syaoran's feet.

"Let's find a doctor," said Sakura.

"No, I'm okay…" said Syaoran.

Fye smiled and poked Syaoran's head, "Go to sleep!"

Syaoran fainted.

"Let's go, Fye-san," said Sakura.

Few moments later…

"You're awake!" Sakura smiled.

"Feel better?" asked Fye.

"Yeah. Uh...thanks a lot," Syaoran stood up and about to leave the room.

Sakura pulled his shirt, "Wait... We need to talk."

"Huh? About what?" asked Syaoran.

"Ah… about… about…"

* * *

Ha! The end of Chapter 4! This chapter quite nonsense? Sorry about that. I wrote this chapter at 1:12 AM.Cheers if you think it's good! If you think so, review then… Lol. See ya on next chapter! I'm sorry since I don't read xxxHolic I don't really know the characters. (I don't even know who Himawari is... gomen ne!)


	5. Chapter 5 : Hopes and Expectations

**Wishes do Come True, Syaoran **

**Chapter 5: Hopes and Expectations**

Sakura said, "We need to talk about… about…"

"Huh?" said Syaoran.

"We need to talk about Kurogane," said Sakura, "I'm planning a payback for him. I hate him so much. We need to teach him a lesson. Right, Fye?"

Fye smiles, "I don't hate him. I just _dislike_ him."

Sakura said, "I've got a plan already. You'll be my manager, and then when we're in an interview, tell the world about him!"

"But… isn't it too mean?" asked Syaoran.

"He's so mean to everyone!" said Sakura, "So, are you in?"

"I…" Syaoran stopped his words for a while.

"Sorry for interrupting, guys, the shooting is getting started…" said Watanuki with a bowl of noodles.

"Okay, we're coming," Sakura took a deep breath, "If you want to think, do so as we're practicing, Syaoran!" She tapped Syaoran's back.

"Remember, don't tell Kuro-ya!" whispered Fye.

Syaoran only nods as everyone left the room.

_I really don't know why I felt confused… Yes, I also hate Kurogane. Yes, I love Sakura. But, I just can't answer the question… even with a simple 'Yes'. _

_Kurogane needs me… No, no! _

_I don't need to pity him. Let everyone in the world knows how bad he is behind his coolness on the camera. Besides, I dreamed to be Sakura's manager. It's coming true. _

_But still… _

"Kid," said Kurogane, "Come here."

"Yes… sir?" Syaoran came.

"This is for you," Kurogane gave him a handphone, "So I can call you whenever I needs you."

Syaoran looked at the phone and grinned, "Thank you, sir!"

Syaoran jumped in joy with his new and first handphone and called Ryuoh right away.

"Hello?" Ryuoh picked his handphone, "Ryuoh here."

"Ryuoh, this is me!" said Syaoran, "I have a handphone now!"

"Oh. Let me save your number then," said Ryuoh, "How do you have it? You steal?"

"No! Kurogane-san gave it to me," replied Syaoran happily, "He gave me the newest one I saw on TV."

"I see," said Ryuoh, "Have you got me any souvenirs?"

"Ah, not yet!" said Syaoran, "I had a terrible time this morning."

"Fabrizio bites you again?" said Ryuoh, "Poor you."

"Whatever…" Syaoran sighed.

"You got a problem?" asked Ryuoh.

"Eh? How do you…"

"I knew you for a long time! I knew if something's wrong!"

"Yeah… something makes me confused."

"Tell me then," said Ryuoh, "I'll help my best."

"That bastard…" said Kurogane, "He used the phone for an overseas call!"

"Come on, Kuro-kua!" said Fye.

"It's Kurogane!" he shouted.

"Whatever… Kuro-chin?"

"You twerp…"

"You two, cut it out!" said Yuuko, "Time is money!"

Syaoran told Ryuoh the whole story.

"Why are you confused?" said Ryuoh, "You've been waiting this for long time, right?"

"I do," said Syaoran, "But it's just hard for me."

"You're too kind," said Ryuoh, "Sakura's right. Kuro-bitch needs to get a lesson. And if it's not done by you, who will?"

Syaoran kept in silence for a moment.

"Anyway, you'll have better life if you be Sakura's manager," said Ryuoh.

Syaoran replied slowly, "But… Kurogane will have worse life."

Ryuoh took a deep breath, "You're just too nice, Syaoran. I'll just hope he'll return it to you. That's just my opinion. You choose your own path, buddy!"

"Thanks, Ryuoh," said Syaoran.

"I must go now, I'll call you later, okay?" Ryuoh turned off the phone, "Bye."

Syaoran sat again on the chair and sighed. "Ryuoh is right. Maybe I'm too nice."

**A/N :** _Uh-oh. It's shorter than any chapters written before. Thanks for reading, sorry if you disliked it. I wanted this story to be short, so there will be around 5 chapters more. (10 chapters- you call that short?)_


	6. Chapter 6 : Black Holes

**Wishes do Come True, Syaoran **

**Chapter 6: Black Holes **

"Kid," Kurogane knocked Syaoran's door, "You don't want to eat?"

"No, thanks, sir," Syaoran replied slowly.

"If you're sick I don't want to know then. You didn't eat anything yesterday night," Kurogane replied, "If you changed your mind, just come out." He put the food he's holding on the floor.

"Yes, sir," Syaoran sighed.

Syaoran wakes up from his bed.

"I wonder," Syaoran said, "Somehow I felt Kurogane is being nice to me. Or he isn't?"

_"Why don't you eat these?" said Kurogane._

_"Err… I hate vegetables?" replied Syaoran. _

_"Eat them!" Kurogane grabbed Syaoran's mouth and puts some cabbage inside. "They're healthy!" _

_"No!" _

_"If you're sick we'll be in trouble since I need you a lot!" _

_Syaoran sighed, "The taste of cabbages… horror in my life. Yucks!" _

Sakura knocked his door now, "Syaoran. Open the door."

Syaoran opened the door, "Yes, Sakura?"

Sakura stares at Syaoran, and walks into the room. "What's this plate doing here?" she asked, "Is it Kurogane's?"

"No, that's mine," Syaoran said.

"Why don't you eat?"

"I'm just not hungry."

"But you must eat. You'll be weak then." Sakura gave Syaoran the plate, but Syaoran refused it.

"What's wrong with you?" said Sakura sadly.

"I…" Syaoran can't answer her, "I…"

"Is there something wrong?" asked Sakura, "Tell me. I'll try to help you out."

She came near to Syaoran, "Please? It worries me to see you like this. Is it about yesterday?"

"Y…yes," said Syaoran.

"You haven't got the answer?" asked Sakura.

"I have," said Syaoran, "but I'm afraid."

"You don't need to be afraid with Kurogane. We can just shut him up," said Sakura.

"I'm afraid… of what will happen to Kurogane," said Syaoran.

"Huh?"

"I'm just stupid! I can't even make a decision," said Syaoran, "I'm sorry Sakura…"

"…I don't beg you," said Sakura, "If you don't want to, then just say no. Say it clearly. Will you be my manager?"

"I…"

Syaoran stopped his words, and then continue again, "Yes, I will."

Sakura smiled, "Good. I hope you'll feel better after this." She walked out from the door, "Don't forget to eat."

Syaoran watches she walked outside, and looks sad. "What did I just say? I'm such a… moron…"

The next day…

"Allright everyone!" said Yuuko, "We're going home!"

"What the…" said Kurogane.

"I'm bored with this place!" said Yuuko, "We'll just find another place to go in Tokyo."

"Crazy director," said Kurogane.

"Shut up!" Yuuko threw a camera to him.

"Aah! The property!" yelled Watanuki.

"Don't worry, we still have another one," said Yuuko.

At the plane, Kurogane sat with Fye again, Syaoran sat with Sakura.

"Did you…" said Syaoran.

"Yeah," said Fye, "You're supposed to sit with me." He grinned.

"…Thanks," said Syaoran.

_The Gay Alert is on when Fye is 5 meters away from me, but it's stronger now! Why? Is there another gay here? I don't think so… _

Syaoran turned around to see anyone with 'Gay clarification' but he sees none. When he looked at Fye…

Fye throws up at Kurogane. For the 3rd time.

"Shit!" shouted Kurogane. He takes his baggage down one by one and searched for a blanket.

"You okay, sir?" Syaoran said.

Sakura pulled Syaoran's shirt and shakes her head.

"But…" said Syaoran.

"You're not his manager anymore, right?" whispered Sakura, "Besides you don't need to help someone like him."

"…Okay…" said Syaoran, "But…" He ran, picked Kurogane's bag, opened it and takes a blanket from it, "Here is it,… sir."

Kurogane stares at Syaoran and takes the blanket, "Thanks."

When Syaoran returns to his seat, Sakura looks a bit mad.

"Are you okay?" said Syaoran.

"I'm fine, just feels a bit angry," Sakura turned her face away.

_Sakura's cute when she's mad! What the… Stop thinking like that! I think I made her mad… but I can't let Kurogane like that. _

"What do you want?" asked Kurogane.

"Tea! More tea!" said Fye.

Kurogane passed him the cup, "There you go."

Fye tried to copy Kurogane's voice, stares him, and acts like him to Syaoran, "Thanks."

"What the hell are you doing?" asked Kurogane.

"Copying you!" Fye smiled and pointed to Kurogane.

"Then you don't look like me at all," said Kurogane.

"So it's like this!" Fye changed his voice again, "Thanks."

"Stop it!" said Kurogane.

"Like this? Thanks," said Fye again and again, "This! Or this!"

"Hh…Leave me alone…" said Kurogane turned his face.

Fye copied Kurogane again; he turned his face, "Hh… Leave me alone.

Did I look cool?"

"No," said Kurogane.

_How am I supposed to tell Kurogane that I'll be Sakura's manager? He may be really mad at me and will do… something very, very bad to me! _

Syaoran started thinking what's the worst condition will happen to him and took a deep breath. Sakura turned to him a bit.

"Don't worry. I'll tell him about this later," said Sakura.

"Eh? I thought you're angry…"

"Not anymore. I can't be angry to my manager, right?"

"Err… how do you know what I'm thinking?"

"That's one of girls' ability. Have sense to detect boys' feelings," Sakura giggled.

"AAAHH!" Kurogane yelled.

"Sorry…" said Fye.

"For the 5th time you threw up on me!"

"I think it's four."

"I don't care! Go away and sit at another place! Anywhere is fine! Go! Go! Go!"

"Kuro-net is so meanie!" said Fye, "Okay, I'll move!"

"You aren't supposed to move, sir," said Fei Wong, one of the crew, "The plane is about to land."

Syaoran looked scared and said in his heart, "That's the psychopath with his super-killing-evil-glare! No!"

When the plane landed…

Syaoran called Kurogane, "Sir, I…"

"He's my manager from now on," said Sakura, "You don't have any right to tell him what to do."

"I know." said Kurogane, "I've heard what you talked before."

"I'm sorry…" Syaoran avoided looking to Kurogane's eyes, "I was just about to tell you…"

"No more thing to be explained!" Kurogane walked away, "Do whatever you want… bitch."

"How dare you call me a bitch!" said Sakura.

_A/N :Chapter 6… whee! I hope you like it! Thanks for reading! Cough cough… Chapter 7… get ready for total drama and romance. And since it's my first total romance chapter, flames, throw-ups, and Molotov bomb welcome. (What? XD)_

_I posted chapter 6 way too early since it's my birthday today and because chapter 5 is too short. Yay. If you don't like how this fanfic turns out, I'm sorry._


	7. Chapter 7 : You Electrify My Life

**Wishes do Come True, Syaoran **

_Reminder: This is my first romance fanfic. I think I'm not really good at writing it. The words in italic means Syaoran's memories or thoughts._

**Chapter 7: You Electrify My Life **

They have returned to their own homes. Sakura took Syaoran to her house.  
"This is your room!" said Sakura, "Like it?"  
"Yeah," said Syaoran.

_"So, you must be Syaoran…"  
__"Yes, Kurogane-san!"  
__"I see. Come in, let me show you your room."  
__"This one? It's too big… for someone like me."  
__"It's the smallest room in my house!" _

"Here's my schedule," said Sakura.  
"Leave it to me," said Syaoran.

_"Sir! It's time for the shooting…"_  
_"Oh, thanks. You reminded me."  
__"It's my duty, sir."  
__"Let's go." _

After a few weeks, Syaoran began to be busier and busier. And closer to Sakura.

At night, Syaoran came to Ryuoh's bar.

"Ryuoh!" said Syaoran.  
"Syaoran!" said Ryuoh, "Where's my souvenir?"  
"How about this!" said Syaoran, "Like it?"  
"What's this?" asked Ryuoh, "Your hair?  
"Not mine. Sakura's," said Syaoran.

Ryuoh's eyes began to sparkle, "Really? You're right! It's beautiful, unlike yours! I'll treasure this forever, thanks!"

"I can get you more if you want," said Syaoran.  
Ryuoh turned to Syaoran with a pervert look, "How about Sakura's underwear?"  
"You pervert! If I have it I'll keep it for myself!" Syaoran slapped Ryuoh, "Oops… forget my last sentence."  
"Joking. How can you get this?" asked Ryuoh.  
Syaoran smiled and laughed, "Hohoho, I became Sakura's manager."

Ryuoh dropped the glass of soda he's holding. "What… did you say?"  
"I became Sakura's manager."

The soda he dropped flows everywhere. Ryuoh didn't realize who's behind him.  
"Ryuoh," he said.  
"This voice…" Ryuoh turned, "Boss Oujirou!"  
Oujirou smiled and pointed, "Clean it or die."  
"Yes, I'm sorry! I will!" Ryuoh took a mop and began to clean it.  
"Your boss is scary," whispered Syaoran.  
"But he's nicer than your old boss," said Ryuoh, "He gave us free smiles everyday."  
"I can see," said Syaoran.

Meanwhile, at Kurogane's house, he said, "Where the hell are my socks? And my TV remote? And my shirt… my camera… my hair gel… Shit."

He turned back to a window, and sees Fye with his big smile. "AHHH! What the hell are you doing there!"

"I just want to help you," said Fye.  
"No need. Get lost," said Kurogane and walked away. Fye is still behind the window with the smile.  
"My socks… where the fucking socks are?" said Kurogane.

Suddenly, he saw the socks flying in front of his eyes. "This is your fucking socks, Kuro-fong," said Fye.  
"How can you get in?" said Kurogane.  
Fye smiled, "It's a top secret."  
"Put it there," said Kurogane, "Now help me find my TV remote."  
"Okay, Kuro-darling!" said Fye.

Kurogane turned to him, "What the…"

Fye turned back, "Huh? What, Kuro-kawaii? Anyway… What's that in your pocket?"  
Kurogane takes something inside it, "Shit… my TV remote."  
"Hyuu! You found it! You found it!" said Fye, "Smart Kuro!"  
"Shut up," said Kurogane, "Now, my shirt."  
"What's that under the table?" said Fye.  
"Darn," Kurogane picked it, "My shirt."

Fye said, "Fufufu, your room is such a mess! Let me help you clean it."  
"Whatever…" said Kurogane. He turned back, and saw Fye with an apron, vacuum cleaner, maid bandana, and a broom. "I'm ready!"  
"You don't need to dress like that," said Kurogane, "Stupid."  
"Kuro-honey calls me stupid!" cries Fye, "I'm sad!"  
"Whatever, stupid," said Kurogane.  
"He calls me stupid again!" cried Fye again.

They started to clean Kurogane's house. Back to Sakura's house, Sakura and Syaoran are cleaning it too.

"I think we won't need this," Sakura gave Syaoran some things, "Just throw it away."  
"Okay Sakura!" said Syaoran. He throws them to the garbage bin.

_"What are you doing?"_  
_"Cleaning your room, sir."  
__"I can do it myself."  
__"You always said that but your room always the same, sir."  
__"Shut up."  
__"Okay! It's done, sir!"  
__"I don't even believe this is my room. Thanks anyway."  
__"You're welcome, sir." _

"Syaoran!" Sakura ran and hugged Syaoran.  
Syaoran blushed, "Sa… Sakura?"  
"That… I'm… scared…"

"Huh?"

Sakura pointed to her room, "A… mice…"  
"Mice?" said Syaoran.  
Sakura nodded, "I'm scared of mice. Please… take it away from my room."

Syaoran walked to Sakura's room. Sakura is holding his shirt behind.  
"That's a mice!"  
"KYAAA!" Sakura yelled and hugged Syaoran even stronger.  
"Sakura… I'm just… joking… Sorry…"  
"Ah... I'm… sorry too." Sakura let him go.

At the same time at Kurogane's house. They are cleaning the pool where the sharks usually swim.  
"Where are the sharks?" asked Fye.  
"I don't need them anymore," said Kurogane, "Nobody to punish with. I sold them."  
"So, you're going to put octopuses and squids here?" said Fye.  
"I never said that! Shut up and clean it!"  
"Shut up and clean it!" Fye began to copy him again.  
"Don't walk there. It's slippery," said Kurogane.  
"Too late! Yeah, it's quite slippery… Ahh!" Fye tried to stand up but the floor is too slippery, he fell into the pool.  
"Help, Kuro-yong!" as he falls, he pulled Kurogane's arm.

Accidentally, they kissed.

"What the…" said Kurogane, blushing.  
Fye smiled, "Ah, Kuro-wo is blushing!"  
"Don't keep smiling!" said Kurogane, still blushing, "And let me go!"  
"I can't swim, Kuro-bunta," said Fye, "Besides, a smile can brighten someone's day."

Back to Sakura's house, Syaoran is blushing.  
"I don't see a mice here," said Syaoran.  
"Maybe it already went away," said Sakura.  
"Okay, I will go clean another room," said Syaoran, "Err, Sakura, err, I, I want to say something…"  
"Huh? What is it?"

_Oh come on Syaoran! Say it! Say it! Tell her your feeling! Sakura I love you! Say it! Don't only think about it! _

"I… I… I want to use the bathroom! Excuse me!" said Syaoran. He runs to the bathroom with blushing face.

Meanwhile at Kurogane's place…  
"I'm kissed by a man…, Kurogane, the big star, very big star… Kissed by a man!" shouted Kurogane in his mind, "A man!"  
Fye is still smiling, like there's nothing happened, "What's wrong, Kuro-pako?"  
"Don't ask what's wrong with that smile!" said Kurogane, "You know what happened… we… we…"

"We? We are the champion… My friend…" Fye sang.  
"Not that! You know we…" said Kurogane.  
"We are fighting dreamer! Lalala…" said Fye singing, "That?"  
"No!" said Kurogane, "We k…"  
"Kissed?" Fye replied easily smiling, "Like this?"

"NO! GET LOST!" shouted Kurogane.  
"Kuro-moca is blushing!" said Fye, "Kawaii! Let's do it again!"

"NO!" Kurogane ran away, chased by Fye to Sakura's house.  
"What's that noise?" Sakura opened the door. Syaoran walked out, "What happened?"  
"Help me!" shouted Kurogane, "Your friend is crazy!" he pointed to Fye behind him.  
"Hello Sakura-chan! Syaoran!" said Fye.  
"Hi…?" said Syaoran, "What happened… Fye-san?"

"Do you know what?" said Fye, "We; me and Kuro, we kissed!" He said happily, "And Kuro-tako is blushing!"  
"Is that something to be proud of?" Syaoran thought.  
"If it's your joke, then it's not funny," said Sakura.  
"It's reality!" Fye replied, "Like this!" he jumped to Kurogane and kissed him again.

Kurogane's jaw opened wide until it hits the ground.  
"Like that," said Fye.

Syaoran and Sakura kept in silence.  
"That's real?" asked Syaoran.  
"I think so…" said Sakura.

_My Gay Alert truly never wrong! He's gay! Absolutely gay! I can feel it! Good thing he's aiming for Kurogane… not me. If he's aiming on me… I'll just commit suicide. _

**A/N: Aaah! It's done! We're done with the romance thingy! Well not really… duh. See? I told you I'm not a good romance writer. Supports and flames are welcome. Thanks for reading this far.**

**School is going to start again... Story updates maybe will go slower. 3 more chapters to go, this Friday another chapter will be published! For SDUIHPE Mode... I think I'll discontinue it. (Hides in the corner)**


	8. Chapter 8 : Song of Fire

**Wishes do Come True, Syaoran**

**Chapter 8: Song of Fire**

Kurogane and Fye go back to Kurogane's house after Fye apologized to Kurogane.  
"I'm sorry! That's just a joke!" said Fye.  
"It's not funny for me then!" said Kurogane.  
"I only kissed you," said Fye.

"That's… only?" said Kurogane.

"Yup," said Fye, "Not a big deal, right?"  
"Whatever…" said Kurogane.  
"What are you looking for now?" asked Fye.

"My underwear," said Kurogane, "The black one written 'My sexy bitchy ass'."  
"What?" said Fye, "You meant this?"

Fye showed him the underwear.

"That's mine!" said Kurogane, "Give it to me!"  
"No, no, no!" said Fye, "Kiss me first."  
"Stop joking!" shouted Kurogane, "I need it NOW!"  
"Now?" said Fye, "You're not wearing one now… Let me see…"  
"Don't touch!" said Kurogane, "Just give it!"

"No, no, no, no, no!" Fye ran away and waves the underwear. Kurogane chases him away to Fye's house.

Meanwhile, at Sakura's house…  
"I want to introduce you to someone," said Syaoran.  
"Huh?" said Sakura, "Sure… who?"  
"Follow me," Syaoran walked away.

They arrived at a bar.  
"This is the place! Come in," said Syaoran.  
Sakura thought, "A bar…? I don't feel good. Is Syaoran going to…?"

Syaoran came into the bar. Sakura is following behind with a worried face.  
"Ryuoh!" Syaoran waved his hand.  
"Hi, Syaoran!" said Ryuoh.  
"Look who am I coming with!" said Syaoran.

Ryuoh's mouth opens wide and he drops the glass of beer he's holding. Then, he faints.  
"Ryuoh!" said Syaoran, "Are you okay?"  
"I will die happily…" said Ryuoh.  
"A…are you all right?" asked Sakura.  
"I'm…" Ryuoh stood up quickly, "Great!"  
"He's a big fan of you," whispered Syaoran.  
"I see," said Sakura. Sakura smiled and releases her worries.  
"Let me introduce you, his name is…" said Syaoran.

"I'm Ryuoh!" said Ryuoh, "Age 16, born in Tokyo, zodiac Scorpio, blood type O, hobby listening to music and makes drinks, …  
and I'm single! Nice to meet you."

"Me too," said Sakura.  
"You're too detail," said Syaoran, "They're some useless information."

"Ryuoh," said Oujirou behind him with the smile. Without saying anything, Ryuoh takes the mop and cleans it as quick as he can.  
"Good. Fast response," then Oujirou walked away.

Kurogane arrived at Fye's house, and Fye is still waving his underwear. "Come and get it! Catch me if you can! Hyuu hyuu! Kawaii kuro!"  
"Shut up!" said Kurogane, "Hand it over!"

When Kurogane chases Fye, he makes a candle on Fye's desk falls to the floor. It starts to burn the curtain and papers around. But nobody realizes it until Kurogane saw the fire is above him.

"Your house is on fire," said Kurogane.  
"Oh no!" Fye smiled and gathered his belongings, "We must save these, those, and these…"  
"You need to save yourself, and me!" said Kurogane, "Let's go!"  
"No way," said Fye, "I need to take these… and those… and these… and…"

Kurogane pulled Fye away, "Shut up! Let's leave this place!"  
Fye cried, "NO!"

Kurogane took Fye out from his house.  
"Stop!" said Fye, "Your underwear is in there!"

Kurogane turned, "What? It's the limited edition underwear from New York auction at 1978 and it's expensive! It's more expensive than your fucking house!"  
"I don't care," said Fye, "The one who made this accident is not me anyway… It's you!" He pointed to Kurogane and winked.

"M…me?" said Kurogane.  
"Who dropped the candle unto the floor and burnt down my house?  
Ku-ro-ku-ro!  
Who is going to build me a new big house?  
Ku-ro-ku-ro! (Sing it like Spongebob Squarepants themesong)"

"…"

"Give me some money to build a new house!" said Fye, "With the furniture and insurance."  
"…I… okay!" said Kurogane.  
"You will give me money?"  
"No! You're staying at my house!"  
"Uh-oh. Forever?"  
"No, of course. If I hated you so much I'll just send you to Africa," said Kurogane, "And let you live with some hippos in Ethiopia."  
"Hyuu! Kind kuro!" said Fye.

Kurogane took Fye to his house. "This will be your room. No littering, no dirt, no dusts, no posters, no coming to my room, no stealing my stuffs. Get it?"  
Fye nodded, "Hyuu!"  
Fye looked around his room, "It's… as large as my house."  
"Really?" asked Kurogane.  
Fye cries, "I'm so poor!"  
"You are," said Kurogane, "I'm happy you realized it."

Back to Syaoran and Sakura who are walking home.  
"Your friend is…" Sakura giggled, "A bit strange."  
"He is," said Syaoran, "But he's my best friend."

As they walk, suddenly Sakura holds Syaoran's hand.

_Oh god. She holds my hand. I can't believe it! I just can't believe it… This is an unforgettable moment! Somebody should take a picture of this moment!_

Syaoran's face blushed like the red part of Indonesia's flag.

Meanwhile, Fye walks out from the toilet in his room. "Strange, I don't know how to flush it. Well, I'll just ask Kuro-kinta."  
Fye walked into Kurogane's room. "Kuro-nad is taking a bath. Oh well…" He opened the bathroom.  
Kurogane screamed and kicked Fye away from the bathroom, "What the hell are you doing here!"  
"Hyuu!" said Fye, "I saw something."  
"Shut up!" said Kurogane blushing like Charmender's skin, "What do you want?"  
"I want to flush the toilet," said Fye, "But I can't! I kicked and pushed and pulled and slapped it, but it doesn't work!"  
"You stupid! You kicked it?" asked Kurogane.  
"You never thought me how to flush it!" said Fye, "So, how?"  
"Just press the button," said Kurogane.  
"Okay," Fye walked away, "Thanks!"  
Kurogane walked out from the bathroom, "Stupid Fye."  
"Where's the button?" Fye returns.  
"Get lost!" Kurogane throws a shoe on him, "The one on top of it!"  
Fye walked away, "Thanks Kuro-nyo!"

Few moments later, Kurogane gave him a paper, "These are the rules you must obey in my house." Fye took and read it.  
"One don't ever dare to come into my room.  
Two don't come to my bathroom.  
Three don't take my stuffs. Especially the stuffs in my room.  
Four if you want to come into my room, knock first until I give you an answer.  
Five…Six…"

"Understood?" asked Kurogane.  
"Your handwriting is ugly!" said Fye, "But I understood. I guess. Whee, look! Underwear!"  
"Shut up!" said Kurogane, "Huh? How can you… Give it back! You've disobeyed the law number three!"  
"But this is not from your room! It's from YOU!"

**Yeah, slap me. I'm a weirdooo...Thanks for the reviews everyone! I hope you like how it turns. Yup yup more KuroFye goodness! 2 chapters more... Keep the reviews coming, lol. Gbu!**

**I'm going to miss writing this story... awww... Guess I'll make some bonus chapter, or even a sequel! (Evil laugh) Mwahahaha!**


	9. Chapter 9 : You Are My Love

**Wishes do Come True, Syaoran**

**Chapter 9: You Are My Love**

"Kuro-nyaa," said Fye.  
"What?" Kurogane stared at Fye.  
"Do you know that Syaoran loves…" Fye haven't finished his words.  
"Yes," replied Kurogane fast.  
"And do you know I was in…" said Fye.  
"Yes," replied Kurogane again.

"Oh," said Fye, "How can you know I was in love with Sakura!"  
"The way you look at her," said Kurogane, "The way you smiled to her."  
"A smile can brighten someone's day," said Fye, "So I smiled to everyone I meet!"  
"I know," said Kurogane, "But it's different when you smile to her."

"Did you miss Syaoran?" asked Fye.  
"I…" Kurogane stopped his words and looks a bit sad. "No…"  
"Liar!" Fye poked Kurogane's nose, "I often sees you looks sad!"  
"It doesn't mean I'm missing him!" said Kurogane.

Fye smiled.

"Don't smile at me," said Kurogane.  
"Then I'll cry!"  
"Don't cry in front of me!"  
"Then I'll cry behind you!"  
"Shut up!"

"Anyway… Do you ever feel… broken-heart?" asked Fye.  
"Nope," said Kurogane.  
"Do you know how hurt is it?"  
"Maybe." He turned to Fye.

Fye gave him a fake smile.

"Don't ever give me a fake smile," said Kurogane, "It's just not like you."  
"I don't know…" said Fye, "I think I'll let Syaoran gets Sakura."  
"…Stupid," said Kurogane.  
"What?" Fye replied.  
"If I'm you, I won't give up," said Kurogane, "I must get everything I wants."

"…Selfish," said Fye poking Kurogane's nose again.  
"What?" Kurogane replied.  
"You're too selfish! When you love someone, it's a pleasure for you to see her happiness," Fye pointed to Kurogane.  
"…Whatever. I don't care," said Kurogane.

"Do you still want Syaoran to be your manager again?" asked Fye.  
"I… don't know," said Kurogane.  
"You sure?" asked Fye again, "Make sure what you wants, then do something to get it. That's your attitude, right?"  
"Ah…" said Kurogane, "Actually, I…"

Fye smiled to him, "I?"  
"Want him to come back," Kurogane turned away, blushing.  
"Then, you must tell him!" said Fye.  
"I think he won't come back," said Kurogane, "After everything I did to him."  
"It's just not you," said Fye, "You must try it before saying it's impossible!"

"…" Kurogane doesn't reply.

"Aww, Kuro-mu is sad!" said Fye, "I'll buy you a giant balloon!"  
"Shut up," said Kurogane, "I'm not sad."  
"So, you are…" said Fye, "Missing Syaoran!"  
"No…" said Kurogane.  
He walked away and Fye yelled, "Kuro-pya is a BIG liar!"

Kurogane sat down on his balcony and looked at the sky.  
Fye watched him from behind and smiled, then walked away to his room.

Meanwhile at Sakura's house, Syaoran is lying on the grass in the garden.

_After I left Kurogane, I felt something missing from my life… Even he always treats me badly; even he makes me always bitten by Fabrizio, Cristiano, and Diego… Even he throws to an aquarium of sharks; even he locks me a night together with a gay… which made me trauma with gays._

_I missed him. I like living with Sakura, though._

Suddenly Sakura came, "What are you doing there?"  
"Nothing," said Syaoran.  
"I… wanted to tell you something," Sakura sat next to Syaoran.  
"What is it?" asked Syaoran.

Sakura took a deep breath. "I… I…  
Err… You… What do you think about me?" she blushed.

Syaoran blushed. "You're… pretty, smart, nice, rich, wonderful… You're almost perfect.  
… Why do you ask that?"

"You… have a wife at your village?" asked Sakura.  
"No!" said Syaoran blushing, "All girls in my village choose another rich guy. I'm the poorest guy there…"  
"You're so honest…" said Sakura, "Anyway, I want to tell you…"

_Why did I say that! It makes me in front of her… but that's the truth! Stupid Syaoran! Mommy told you to be a guy who always tells the truth, but this is way too embarrassing! _

Sakura blushed. "I…" said Sakura, "I… I…  
I love you, Syaoran!"

Syaoran blushed and surprised, tried to make sure he heard it right, "A…ano… …You sure?"  
"Yes!" Sakura said, "But… but if you don't feel the same… that's okay."

Syaoran gazed into Sakura's eyes and holds her in his arm.  
"S…Syaoran? You…"

_Waahh! 1 more chapter to go! Cheers! Thanks Aizu-chan for helping me with the story plot! I hope you like it! Reminder that I'm not an expert for writing romance… maybe for you this chapter is like a junk. Sorry if you're disappointed. Bah. X(_


	10. Chapter 10 : Revelations Fin

**Wishes do Come True, Syaoran**

**Chapter 10: Revelations (Fin.)**

A few days later...  
Kurogane is tidying up his room and Fye came in.  
"Hi, Kuro-cie!" he greeted with a smile.  
"You didn't knock the door," said Kurogane. "Anyway, I've made my decision."

"Huh? Decision about what?" asked Fye.  
"About what we talked yesterday!" said Kurogane.  
"What do you mean?" said Fye, "Sorry, I forgot!"  
"You idiot…" said Kurogane. He took a breath.  
"Just kidding. I remember now!" said Fye, "So, what's your decision?"

"I… will come to her house," said Kurogane, "And ask him to be my manager… again."  
"Good Kuro!" said Fye, "Four thumbs up for you!"

Kurogane ran outside to Sakura's house. Fye walked behind him, "You know how to get there, right?"  
"Of course!" said Kurogane.

Kurogane arrived at Sakura's garden. Syaoran and Sakura are watering the plants there.  
Syaoran looks surprised and tried to hide.

"Hey!" Sakura turned and yelled, "What are you doing here?"  
"I…I… Syaoran…" Kurogane took a deep breath,  
"I want you to be my manager… again.  
I apologized for everything I've done to you.  
Sakura, may I…"

"It's up to Syaoran," Sakura turned to Syaoran with a 'please-say-no-or-I-will-cry-and-you-don't-want-me-to-cry-right' look.  
Syaoran looked back to Sakura, "I…"

"I promise. I won't let Fabrizio, Cristiano, and Diego bites you again, I won't throw you to an aquarium of sharks, I won't lock you in a room with a gay again.  
I… I… I need you."

"_You must eat these vegetables!"  
_"_No! I hate them!"  
_"_If you don't your body will be weak! You'll get sick and I don't want that!  
__Because I'll need you… a lot… so get eating them!"  
_"_Aaah!"_

"Sakura," said Syaoran, "May I…?"  
"Err… sure," Sakura wiped away her 'please-say-no-or-I-will-cry-and-you-don't-want-me-to-cry-right' look, "It's up to you."

Suddenly, Fye appears from behind the bushes. "Are you sure, Kuro-we?"  
"I'm sure," said Kurogane, "So, Syaoran…"  
"Okay," said Syaoran, "I'll be your manager again, sir."  
"…thanks," said Kurogane.

Fye copied Kurogane again and said, "…thanks."  
"Stop copying me!" said Kurogane.  
"It's like this!" said Fye, "…thanks."

Sakura blushed, "Don't forget to visit me."  
"O…Of course," said Syaoran, a bit blushed.

He walked to Kurogane and they shake hand.  
"Now, shall we go home?" said Kurogane.  
"Yes, sir," said Syaoran.  
"Don't call me sir. I felt like being a colonel in an army," said Kurogane, "Call me Kurogane-san."  
"Okay, Kurogane-san!"

Sakura pulled Syaoran's arm. "Syaoran… If you have time please visit my house."  
Syaoran turned and smiled, "Sure! Why not?"

Meanwhile, Fye stood next to Kurogane. "So, Kurogane…" said Fye.  
"Huh?" said Kurogane.  
"What?" said Fye.  
"You called me Kurogane."  
"Did I?"  
"Yea, you did. Finally."  
"Okay, so, Kuro-de…" said Fye.  
"You did it again!" said Kurogane.  
"Just kidding, Kurogane!" said Fye.  
"Hmph."  
"So, you want to be my best friend?" said Fye.  
"Okay… or maybe more than that," said Kurogane holding Fye's hand. Fye smiled, then Kurogane kissed Fye. Syaoran and Sakura who saw that felt shocked.

"So… My gay alert is truly right! It's never wrong!" said Syaoran.  
"Gay alert?" asked Sakura.  
"Err… It's just, like an instinct if there's gay around," said Syaoran blushing for acting like a dumb.  
"I see," Sakura giggled, "That's why you're scared of Fye. But I think the gay is not only Fye."  
"Yeah, I see," said Syaoran, "Somehow I'm a bit scared to be his manager."

"I heard that!" yelled Kurogane.  
"Aahhh!"

Kurogane said to Syaoran, "I heard from Fye, Sakura confessed her love to you?"  
Syaoran and Sakura blushed. "Eehhh?"  
"I saw them all from my hidden camera! Whoo!" said Fye.  
"Hoeee!" said Sakura.

"Good if that's true! I'll make the wedding party for you!" said Kurogane.  
"Eeehhh?" Syaoran looked surprised.

**--The End--**

Author's note;  
Finally! Finished! Cheers for the 10th chapter! I'm sorry if it doesn't end so good. (bows down) I'm going to work harder next time. Why this chapter published so early? I wanted to take a break from fanfic-reading-and-writing since school getting busier. So sorry everyone for any mistakes or disappoinment I've done to you!

When I am back I'll make a new fanfic, but still deciding will it be a sequel of this or not... If you don't like how this ends, it shall be a new story!

Thanks to Aizu-chan, everyone who reads, reviews, puts me into their Favorite/ Alert list.  
To Muse fans: You can see some titles of the chapters.  
(Hope and Expetations, Black Holes, Revelations, You Electrify My Life). Yes those are taken from Muse song; Starlight.  
To Fabrizio Diego B: I'm sorry we used your name for the herders' name. (Hides in the corner of the room)  
To Cristiano Ronaldo's fans: I'm sorry too for using his name…

Well anyway… Thanks again to you for reading!  
Remember that I don't own TRC and its characters and Starlight!


End file.
